1. Field
The present invention relates to an antenna module package and an antenna module package circuit and, more particularly, to an antenna module package capable of improving antenna performance, an antenna module package circuit, a battery pack including the same, and a mobile device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, credit cards were dominantly used in offline markets and thus value added network (VAN) companies were developed. However, as online shopping is rapidly increased due to the development of the Internet, companies related to a payment gateway (PG) emerge in an online payment market. The online payment market of the PG rapidly grows based on the popularization of the Internet shopping market.
The currently widespread smartphones influence society, finance, and personal lifestyles beyond the simple development of communication devices, and greatly influence payment schemes. For example, mobile payment using smartphones is spread to micropayments and financial transactions as well as traffic charge payments.
As the spread of smartphones expands from the year 2010, mobile purchases, e.g., social commerce and digital contents, are increased. Furthermore, the mobile payment market rapidly grows by more than ten times for three years. However, a new type of mobile payment service is strongly needed due to problems such as privacy protection and security.